The Things I Put Up With
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Hayner hates the fact that he's in a relationship with somebody who bullies him around his friends and acts like he doesn't care. Seifer wants to prove that that isn't the case at all. Seifer x Hayner Lemon/Yaoi


-**Pairing: **Seifer x Hayner

-**Notes: **This fanfiction contains **yaoi/shounen ai, **which means that it contains **boy-boy love, **Seifer and Hayner from Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. If you do not agree with yaoi/shounen ai then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
>- <strong>Usual Thing: <strong>I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.

-**Please review this!**

Most of the time he just wanted to crawl back into bed so he could avoid his friends, Hayner wasn't irritated with them, he was jealous of them. Roxas, Olette and Pence each had a lover that they could easily parade around with without having to hide every time somebody walked passed them.

However, _his _relationship with his boyfriend was almost no existent because Seifer couldn't have people see him anything other than a bully, he didn't want to lose his reputation which made Hayner wonder whether Seifer actually cared for him at all if he thought more about his image than his lover.

Hayner couldn't even remember how he even found himself in this position; they had just ended up together without even sharing any words, just kisses, touches and the full-blown fireball of passion that followed afterwards, the rest was history.

"Hey Hayner!" Olette beamed and he jumped slightly as he jumped down from the wooden boxes that were pushed up against the wall in the Usual Spot, he smiled at her and waved a little, his eyes narrowing on her hand, which was linked tightly with Pence's. He had never expected in a million years for them to get together, he's always thought Olette and Roxas would be together…that was until Roxas had admitted he was actually gay of course.

"Hey guys," he greeted them trying to sound enthusiastic, but he failed miserably as Olette seemed to catch onto the fact he was obviously feeling down.

"Where's Roxas?" Pence frowned and looked around just incase he'd actually over looked him, which was practically impossible with the blonde's choice of hairstyle.

Hayner raised his eyebrow as if to say 'do you even need to ask?' and chuckled as Pence just continued to stare back at him blankly, "he's with Axel," Hayner stated with a wave of his hand and Pence laughed lightly as he and Olette perched themselves on the ragged sofa.

"They're so cute," Olette smiled and blushed slightly at the strange look her friends gave, "um…so do you guys want to go somewhere today or is it going to be quiet?" Hayner grinned and punched his fist into his hand.

"We're totally going out guys, let's go," Hayner jerked his hand forwards to signal them to follow and he stuffed his hands into his khaki pockets, squinting at the sun that bled over Twilight Town, catching a glimpse of Roxas and Axel kissing shyly in one of the alleyways along the way.

_Seifer_ Hayner frowned and clenched his hand tightly into a fist and picked up his pace, forgetting that his friends still had to try and catch up with him.

"Hayner!" Olette panted and grabbed his wrist both of her hands, a worried glisten in her eyes and Hayner felt his heart twinge with guilt, Olette was his closest female friend in the world and he hated lying to her…but _Seifer_ wanted him to and whatever _Seifer _wanted, _Seifer _got.

_Why _he chose to continue to secretly date the fucker was anybodies guess, because even Hayner himself, didn't quite understand either. Apart of him naturally thought it must be because _he loved him_, which was true, but Hayner didn't think that was the reason.

Seifer was the type of person who could manipulate you into thinking and doing anything he wanted you to _just _because he felt like it, but with Hayner he seemed to have a little bit more of a gentle side mixed in with his usual arrogance. And this was what Hayner thought the reason for staying with him was, that he got to see that other side of Seifer when they were alone together, _he _got that special treatment that nobody else did and he felt fucking amazing whenever Seifer delivered it to him…though he would never allow Seifer to see how happy it made him.

"I'm fine Olette," Hayner smiled slightly and tugged his wrist from her hands and continued walking at a slower pace, turning as Pence started up a conversation about how he had gotten stuck on the train with a dog who wouldn't stop humping his leg, causing both Hayner and Olette to fall about laughing. That's what he loved about his friends, they would often pull him out of any bad thoughts he was having, no matter how _distracting _his thoughts were.

"Look who it is," a deep female voice came from the side of them once they entered the Sand Lot and Hayner rolled his eyes as Fuu enhanced on them, walking beside none other than Seifer and Rai.

"It's the losers y'know?" Hayner found Rai extremely irritating, he hated his constant need to repeat the word 'y'know'. _Seifer _had said it just added to his unique personality.

"Back off," Hayner snapped and avoided making eye contact with Seifer, "we're just passing through," he continued and sighed as Rai punch his fist into his hand in an attempt to seem threatening.

"Why should we?" Seifer crossed his arms across his chest and tilted his head to the side with his cocky smirk.

"Seifer, we're just going to the shops that's all," Olette flinched as Fuu glared at her and cuddled into Pence slightly.

"Whatever guys, you aren't getting to the shops, you're going to turn around and go back to your homes like the babies you are," Seifer stated as a matter of fact and Hayner just wanted to grab him by his shoulders and shake him roughly for acting like a jackass in front of everyone.

"Do you know what, _fuck you_!" Hayner shouted at the top of his lungs, startling everybody and he pushed passed Pence and Olette, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists angrily.

How fucking _dare _he be such a fucking jackass to them! They were lovers weren't they? Why wouldn't Seifer just come out and admit that he was with Hayner? Didn't Seifer respect him enough?

Hayner was so blinded with his anger that he didn't even notice Roxas and Axel when he pushed passed them roughly, his eyes in slits as he reached his house and kicked the door open.

Leaning on the closed door he grabbed the sides of his head and threw his head upwards, "_fuck!_" he screamed in frustration, Seifer pissed him off so much.

His breath hitched slightly as he heard his bedroom door close and he grabbed an umbrella from the hook in the hallway, tiptoeing up the stairs, ready to swing at the intruder that had so rudely interrupted his cursing.

As soon as he entered his room, he thrust the umbrella out in front of him, panting slightly as he tried to stop himself from yelling. His eyes widening as he was suddenly grabbed from behind and he dropped his weapon when he was spun around.

"Y'know you should never run from me Hayner," Hayner scowled at Seifer and punched him hard in the chest, moving away from him.

"Why, worried your friends would notice me behaving strangely?" Hayner saw Seifer's eyes lose their spark slightly, "do you actually care about me at all?" Hayner asked as he tried to control himself, his eyes stinging slightly.

"What kind of question is that?" Seifer threw his arms in the air with an exasperated sigh, "of course I care about you Hayner!" Hayner snorted sarcastically.

"You have a funny fucking way showing it," Hayner turned and crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eyes as he tried to calm his anger down. He felt his stomach flip slightly when Seifer's arms slipped around him from behind.

"I know, I'm sorry," Seifer whispered into his ear and kissed behind his ear delicately, smirking at the moan Hayner accidentally let slip from his lips, "I'll tell everyone if that will make you happy," Seifer purred against Hayner's sensitive skin and nipped at it as he began to seduce his boyfriend.

Hayner's eyes stayed closed as he reached behind him and grabbed the back of Seifer's head, moaning lightly as the elder blonde began to place tender kisses down the side of his neck, this was what he wanted, Seifer to be this passionate towards him no matter who saw them.

Seifer moaned quietly as Hayner pulled at his hat and turned around in his arms, he could see the fire burning in Hayner's eyes and bit the younger's bottom lip sexually as he rolled his hips up against the other blonde's.

"Fuck," Hayner panted and shrugged his jacket off, pulling Seifer's off at the same time and wincing as he was suddenly slammed up against a wall, his lips being attacked furiously and he struggled to keep up with Seifer's kissing.

Seifer's hands slipped down towards Hayner's belt, slowly unfastening it as his erection began to grow in his boxers, the sounds that his aggressive lover was making were driving him insane.

"Bed, now," Seifer said out loud as if to remind himself of what he was actually trying to do and heaved Hayner into his arms a bit more steadily before they both collapsed on the younger blonde's bed, kissing feverishly. His hands slipped up the back of Hayner's tight black shirt, slowly pulling it over his head, breaking their kiss for just a few seconds before he dived back down.

"Seifer," Hayner panted as he pulled away for some much-needed oxygen and licked his sore lips, tugging on the thin material that prevented him from seeing what he wanted.

Seifer chuckled slightly at the younger blonde's eagerness and quickly pulled both his beanie hat and shirt off, revealing his thick golden hair and his toned torso, instantly smirking as Hayner's fingers tangled themselves in his hair and his boyfriend's lips took to his chest. Shy kisses moving across his soft skin as harsh yet gentle tugs played on his hair.

"Trousers, off, now," Seifer grabbed the sides of Hayner's face and kissed him hard as his hands slipped down the younger's body, his fingers expertly unzipping the boy's khakis and pulling them away from his body, tossing them over his shoulder.

"Seifer!" Hayner blushed slightly as he was suddenly grabbed roughly through his boxer shorts, "y-you're still partly dressed," he added with a slightly childish pout, making Seifer chuckled deeply before slowly taking his own trousers off.

As the elder blonde pressed their bodies together, their sensitive arousals collided through the material and they both groaned loudly. It was what made them quickly pull them off, clawing at each other's skin desperately as their kisses became heated once more.

Hayner pulled at Seifer's thick blonde hair as his slightly violent lover cupped him once more, a jolt of pleasure suddenly rushing through his body and he clung to the sweating body above him.

"Tell me what you want Hayner," Seifer whispered into his ear and Hayner gritted his teeth as he rolled his hips to meet Seifer's hand again, refusing to tell him and Seifer snorted, squeezing his erection tightly, "_tell me_,"

Hayner gasped and bucked his hips once more, digging his nails into Seifer's back, "I want you…" he blushed slightly as he saw the smirk appearing on his lover's lips, "I want you to take me," he finally spat out and barely had enough time to regain confidence as he was suddenly entered without preparation and he shrieked out in pain, "you fucking jackass!" he growled and squeezed his eyes tightly as if that would somehow numb the pain a little.

"Yes indeed, I am _fucking a jackass_," Seifer joked and gave one swift thrust before Hayner could retaliate, panting at the groan the smaller blonde let out.

Their pace didn't stay slow and steady for long, their sex life had never been on the gentle side and if Hayner were honest with himself, he would admit that he actually preferred it that way.

"Sei!" Hayner groaned and threw his head back as Seifer's hips slammed into his, placing wet kisses along his collarbone as he did so. Hayner rolled his hips upwards to try and meet Seifer's thrusting, failing miserably but continuing anyway.

Seifer grabbed a hold of Hayner's legs, lifting up and around his back so that he could move further into his boyfriend and gasped loudly as Hayner seemed to get tighter and tighter the further he went and he could feel his cock throbbing inside of him.

"Shit," Seifer cursed and looked down at Hayner slightly amused when he saw that his lover still had his eyes closed and was repeating his name in heated whispers.

It was then that Seifer started to move once more, holding Hayner hips gently as he tried to find the right spot within the younger that would surely send him seeing stars.

Hayner whined and pulled Seifer's face down, placing small kisses on his lips as their bodies moved as one, his heart racing almost unbearably and he suddenly screamed out Seifer's name as Seifer rubbed up against his prostate.

"What the hell?" Hayner panted and gripped Seifer tightly as the elder continued to hit the spot, making his mind spin and he cried out, arching his back as he came up against Seifer's chest. Seifer grunted as Hayner's muscles clenched around him and he dug his nails into his hips as he too rode out his orgasm.

It took a while for the both of them to regain their breath back, their arms tightly locked around one another as their placed sloppy after sex kisses onto each other's lips.

"I'll tell everyone, I'm sorry…for the way I act," Seifer whispered seriously between kisses.

"It's fine…just stick up for me sometimes," Hayner shrugged, smiling slightly as Seifer had finally gotten the picture of how depressing it was to have your bully as a lover.

Seifer chuckled and cuddled Hayner tightly, "I will, I swear,"

**This was a request from xxxVampireRagDollxxx over on Deviantart. I really hope you like it because I can't even express how hard this was to right seen as though I've never ever written Seiner before let alone heard of it before xD**


End file.
